thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Cogliano
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | draft = 25th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2007 }} Andrew Cogliano (born on June 14, 1987 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He formerly played for the Edmonton Oilers. On December 31, 2013, he became the 20th player in NHL history to play 500 consecutive games, and only the fifth to do so from the beginning of his NHL career. He is also the active iron man for consecutive games played in the NHL. Playing Career 'Amateur Career' Andrew grew up in Woodbridge, Ontario starting out playing hockey for the City of Vaughan Hockey Association and the Vaughan Rangers (OMHA) before playing in the GTHL with the AAA Vaughan Kings. He was drafted in the 3rd round (54th overall) by the Toronto St. Michael's Majors in the 2003 OHL Priority Selection. Many believed that Andrew was the top OHL prospect that year, however, due to his interest in playing NCAA hockey, he was drafted much later. Andrew spent two seasons with the St. Michael's Buzzers, a Tier 2 Junior "A" Team in Toronto. In his final season he represented Canada at the Junior World Cup in the summer of 2004 and lead the team in scoring. He was also the league's leading scorer and was the only player from the OJHL to be drafted in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. Andrew then moved to the NCAA and played 2 years for the University of Michigan Wolverines. In 2005-06, he represented Canada in the 2006 World Juniors in Vancouver, winning a gold medal. In 2006-07, Andrew finished third on the Wolverines in scoring with 50 points in 38 games and again won gold with Canada at the World Juniors in Sweden. He signed a pro contract on May 2, 2007 with the Edmonton Oilers, the team who drafted him 25th overall in 2005. 'Professional Career' Leading up to the 2007-08 season, Andrew had a strong training camp and made the Oilers' opening night roster. He played his first National Hockey League (NHL) game on October 4, 2007, against the San Jose Sharks, recording one assist. He scored his first NHL goal on October 8, 2007 against the Detroit Red Wings, beating All-Star goaltender Dominik Hasek. On March 7th, March 9th and March 11, 2008, Andrew set an NHL record by scoring overtime goals in three consecutive games against the Columbus Blue Jackets, Chicago Blackhawks and St. Louis Blues respectively. His stick and gloves were subsequently sent to the Hockey Hall of Fame. Andrew would subsequently play in all 82 of Edmonton's games during his rookie season, leading the team. He would score 45 points (18 goals, 27 assists), leading the Oilers with five game-winning goals while recording the team's highest shooting percentage at 18.4%. In his second NHL season, Andrew's statistics declined slightly, along with fellow Oilers' sophomore Sam Gagner. He posted 38 points (18 goals, 20 assists) while again playing in all 82 of his team's games. That season, Andrew was invited to participate in the NHL YoungStars Game during the All-Star weekend in Montreal, playing for the Sophomores team. He also participated in and won the "Fastest Skater" competition during the SuperSkills event, clocking in at a time of 14.31 seconds. In June of 2009, Andrew was confirmed to be a part of a planned blockbuster trade that would see himself, Ladislav Smid and Dustin Penner dealt to the Ottawa Senators in exchange for disgruntled All-Star forward Dany Heatley. In the end, Dany exercised the no-trade clause contained in his contract and the deal could not be finalized. He would shortly after accept a trade to the San Jose Sharks instead and Andrew remained an Oiler. The subsequent 2009-10 season was a difficult one for Andrew as his offensive production again declined and his team struggled. He would finish with 28 points (10 goals, 18 assists) in 82 games, and the Oilers finished last overall in the NHL. Andrew was tried at all 3 forward positions during the 2009 season. By the end of the 2010-11 season, Andrew was the only Oiler who played in all 82 games, and was 5th in team scoring with 35 points. As part of the Oilers' rebuilding process, he was traded to the Anaheim Ducks on July 12, 2011 for a 2nd round draft pick in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. In his second year with Anaheim and his sixth season overall in the NHL, Andrew made his debut in the Stanley Cup playoffs, where the Ducks, as the second seed in the Western Conference, were eliminated in the first round by the seventh-seeded Detroit Red Wings in seven games. During the 2013–14 season, Andrew played his 500th consecutive game in a home game against the San Jose Sharks on New Year's Eve. He became the 20th player in NHL history to reach that milestone, and only the fifth to do so from the beginning of his career. On January 25, 2014, playing in Dodger Stadium against the Los Angeles Kings in a NHL Stadium Series game, Andrew scored into an empty net for the 100th goal of his NHL career. He finished the season with 21 goals, setting a new career high. It was his first season with 20 or more goals. In the playoffs, he scored his first-ever playoff goal against the Dallas Stars. Personal Life Andrew grew up in Woodbridge, Ontario. He has an older brother named Matthew, who is a an elementary school teacher. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} Category:1987 births Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players